Tacos and Black Lipstick
by Baslisk Eyes
Summary: My first fic... now I've consolidated another idea into it, hurrah! And all you people jumping to conclusions... boo hoo to you!!
1. Unpronouncable

Seto: Basilisk... BASILISK!!!!  
  
Basilisk Eyes: *wakes up* WhoWhatWhereWhen?  
  
Seto: Basilisk, you're on the air!  
  
Basilisk: Oops... thanks, Seto! Hi there, just your friendly neighborhood storywriter, Basilisk Eyes. *sips a Diet Vernors* Aryana's in my head somewhere, so she can't chat right now. But, do I have a story for you! This one develops the character of Yaki Sandovska, the Michiganian duelist encountered in my fanfic "En le Cité des Lumieux". It also introduces a couple more Michiganians, the ever so dark Kepi Savant and the... well, loco, James "Loco" Copra.  
  
Kepi: Hi!  
  
Loco: Buenos dias! Donde esta el taco? (Note: I'm a French student copying the statement my friend made, no testimonies to the accuracy of this)  
  
Basilisk: *sighs, then gives Loco a taco* Roll the disclaimer...  
  
Steven the Techie: *looks at title* When did I become a techie?  
  
Basilisk: Never mind that, just ROLL THE DISCLAIMER!!!  
  
Steven: Alright, alright! *rolls the disclaimer*  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Seto Kaiba, etc. I own a dueling deck, a planner with a picture of Seto Kaiba taped to the cover, and a bottle of Diet Vernors. Yaki Sandovska, Kepi Savant, and James "Loco" Copra are mine! Diet Vernors is copyright of the Cadbury Beverage Company and bottled by independent Pepsi-Co bottlers.  
  
"Class, these are our new students, Kepi Savant, James Copra, and Yaki... er, let's just call her Yaki. They come from a place called Michigan, in America." The homeroom teacher informed the class. Kepi looked very out of place in the Domino High uniform, wearing black lipstick and eyeshadow. The other girl, Yaki, smirked- she was perfectly comfortable in the boy's uniform. Both girls wore a chain around their necks that led to a pendant, but both had it tucked into their shirts. The single male had on the uniform... and a sombrero. "James, take off the hat, and sit over next to Ryou. He's an exchange student from England, so he'll be able to talk to you." Yaki giggled infectiously. "Yaki, take the seat behind Ryou, and Kepi, take the seat in front of him." Bakura felt the slightest bit surrounded. He didn't LIKE attention, but considering the students were all Americans... Yugi, who sat immediately to his left, tried to ease his mind with a quick thumbs-up, which Bakura returned shakily. "Ra, you're a wuss." Bakura heard his Yami chiding him. "It's just two little girls and a man in a weird hat. It can't be that bad." "Whatever." Bakura muttered. "Interesting name." Yaki laughed, making the white-haired boy realize he'd said that aloud. "I'm Yaki Sandovska." "Oh... I'm actually Ryou Bakura." Before Bakura could stop it, his Yami's voice came out of his mouth. "And you need to buy a vowel." "Excuse me." Yaki narrowed her eyes and sat down behind him. Seto Kaiba, who was sitting directly to her left, looked at her appraisingly. Hot-tempered... a last name with four consonants in a row... an interesting character. "Foolish mortal." James laughed as he sat down. "I'm God." Ryou looked anxious, until Yaki laughed. "His real name is James, but we call him Loco. It means crazy." "In Spanish." Kepi grinned as she sat down next to Joey. "Not like 'ki and I are any better, but at least we don't throw boxes of Spanish rice at people. Call me Kepi." "Nice to meet you, Kepi, Yaki, Loco." Yugi smiled warmly. "I'm Yugi Motou." "Oh, did you skip grades too?" Yaki asked Yugi. "I skipped first and eighth myself." "No, Yug's just a shrimp-thing!" Joey teased. "You skipped two grades?" Seto looked at Yaki, even more intrigued. "Yeah, I'm thirteen!" Yaki grinned. "No, you're eight." Loco had donned his sombrero again, and was more or less hiding under it. Yaki took several deep breaths, trying to control her temper. Luckily, she didn't have to worry, because the teacher launched into a trigonometry lecture. She took quick, efficient notes about the tangent ratio and its application in circumscribed polygons, then set her pen down. "Excuse me, ma'am?" "Yes, Miss... er, Sando...Yaki?" the teacher looked at her. "Loco, er, I mean James, and I finished this unit at our old school just before we came. Do you still want us to take notes?" she asked modestly. "If you can each answer a question about the unit, no." The teacher nodded. "James, what are the ratios of, in order, sine, cosine, and tangent?" "Opposite over hypotenuse, Adjacent over hypotenuse, and Opposite over adjacent." Loco responded quickly. "Good... Yaki, tell me the total measures, respectively, of the interior and exterior angles of a regular 9-gon." The teacher's piercing gaze turned to the tomboy. "1260 degrees and 360 degrees." "You may be excused from the notes. Does Kepi also comprehend this material?" the teacher inquired. "Ma'am, I attended a different school from Yaki and James." Kepi replied. "They were also in a more advanced math class than I." "Then let us continue." The teacher launched back into her lecture. While this was happening, a note landed on Yaki's doodle of an electric guitar. She looked at it in an abstract manner, then unfolded it, wondering what it said. She read:  
  
Yaki- You are a most intriguing person... in fact, you and Loco are the only people beside me who have ever been exempted from Mrs. McCune's trig notes. Come and sit with me at lunch today. I normally sit near the shrimp- thing, as the lap dog so nicely puts it. Seto Kaiba "How interesting." Yaki thought to herself as she folded the note and slipped it into a pocket in her binder. Before she could fish out a pen to reply, the hour was almost over and homework was being passed out.  
  
  
  
Basilisk: *gasps for breath* All... personalities... free...  
  
21 and a Half personalities: HELLO!!!!  
  
Seto, Kepi, Steven, and Loco: YELP! *run for different corners of the room*  
  
Basilisk: Come... back... later... to... find... out... what... happens... between.... Yaki... and... Seto... and... to... see... if... the... OOC... world... can... be... saved... from... my... polar... nature...  
  
Seto: *is between a corner and a longsword-bearing elven ranger* ARGH!!!! GET THAT LONGSWORD AWAY FROM ME, YOU POINTY-EARED FREAK! BASILISK!! HELP!!!  
  
Basilisk: sorry... no... energy... Fistandalius... took... it... all...  
  
Raistlin Majere/Fistandalius (btw, these are copyrighted by Margaret Weiss/ Tracey Hicks): MUAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Basilisk: Please... review... if... you... do ... not... Kiba... might... get... mad... and... decide... to... introduce... her... long... sword... to... Seto's... neck... *faints* 


	2. First Chairs and French Class

Basilisk Eyes: *strolls in, carrying a script. She sits down in a swivel chair marked with a sign, "Directors Chair"* OK! Have you recovered from the nonsequitoriness of the first chapter? I hope so, because here comes... CHAPTER TWO.  
  
Yaki: *emerges from Basilisk and pages through the script* By the glory of the Goddess, I get to kiss OW!!  
  
Raistlin Majere: *beans Yaki over the head with the Staff of Magius* Fool! That's classified plot information! *proceeds to destroy a potted plant*  
  
Argent: Hey! You killed my pet plant, Fluffy!  
  
Everyone: FLUFFY?!?!?!?  
  
Basilisk: Tech crew! Roll the disclaimer before Argent starts playing high C and breaks all of our camera equipment in grievance for her plant!  
  
Steven: Right! *rolls disclaimer*  
  
DISCLAIMER: Yu-gi-oh is cool, but it is not mine. Loco is mine. Yaki is mine. Kepi is a French military hat with a visor, but the character is also mine. Seto Kaiba is MINE, but is not my intellectual property. I'm considering unleashing rabid Hamtaros on the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh until he signs all rights to Seto Kaiba over to me... MUAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Nuitari: By the way, I, as well as Raistlin Majere and the Staff of Magius, belong to Margaret Weiss and Tracey Hicks. Not Basilisk Eyes, although she makes a wonderful Black Robe.  
  
Basilisk Eyes: Oh thank you, great Nuitari!  
  
When lunchtime finally rolled around, Yaki was more than grateful to be able to eat something. "If it's possible, this place is as bad as the Academy." She complained to Loco. "I agree." Loco sighed. "So, where are we going to sit? "Seto dropped me a note during trig, inviting us to sit with him." Yaki explained. "I just hope with our command of Japanese and their command of English we'll be able to wing it. Look, he's over there." Yaki gestured to the back of the CEO's head. "Right." Loco agreed, then walked up to him, Yaki at his side. He circled around the table as Yaki sat next to Kaiba. "Hi there, Seto!" Yaki grinned as Loco sat across from her. "What's up?" "The opposite of down." Seto said cynically. "I thought you were intelligent, Sandovska." Loco laughed as Yaki growled in anger. "That was pretty good, mortal." "Oh, shut up." Seto snarled. "Where's Kepi?" Yaki took a bite of sandwich. "Here I am!" Kepi virtually bounced in, holding Joey's hand. The blond- haired boy looked slightly... infatuated to Yaki's perceptive senses. However, she knew by experience that Joey was headed for a fall. "Picked up a boy already, have you?" Yaki smirked. "You'll break up before a week's out." Joey looked discouraged, but Kepi laughed and sat next to Loco. "Don't be so negative, 'ki." Kepi put an arm around Joey. "I like Joey!" "What? Yaki likes Kepi and Joey?" Loco came out of a trance-like state. "Eww!" "Dear God, Loco, you're still the same." Yaki shook her head. "Um... what classes does everyone have next?" "Chemistry." Seto replied laconically. "Me too! That's my favorite class!" Yaki grinned. "Well, I have PE. Yeech." Loco said in disgust. "I don't have PE! Muhahaha!" Yaki laughed, chastening her friend. Just as Yugi was walking up, the PE crackled and announced, "Will Kepi Savant, James Copra, and Yaki San... er, S-A-N-D-O-V-S-K-A, come to the office please?" "Get off the boy, Kepi. We're wanted." Yaki stood up. "Nice talking with you, Seto." The three Americans walked away. "What a girl..." Joey said in a daze. Strangely, Yaki was thinking the same thing about Seto- except she substituted "guy" for "girl". She'd always been the diplomatic one in the group... they stepped into the office, and were immediately greeted by the principal. "Hello, Kepi, James, Yaki." he said. "It's a pleasure having international students come to Domino High." "As it would be our pleasure to host students in America when our time comes." Yaki bowed slightly. "Why have you summoned us?" "Well, just to give you a general idea of what's happening. First, I'm Principal DeHaven. Second, I'm pleased to let you know that your audition tapes for the symphony were all first-rate, and we would be pleased to welcome you as first chairs of your respective sections." Principal DeHaven said. "Cha-ching." Loco grinned. "And also, to inform you of your homestay partners. Kepi, you'll be staying with the Mutou family. James, you'll be staying with Bakura. Yaki, I'm sure that the Kaiba family will welcome you... so, just head off to your next classes."  
  
Kepi: WAIT A MINUTE!  
  
Basilisk: *turns away from weeping Argent* What now?  
  
Kepi: Yaki gets to stay with the hot CEO, and I have to stay with the shrimp-thing?  
  
Basilisk: *tries frantically to come up with an excuse* er... Yami is hot!  
  
Kepi: Really?  
  
Basilisk: Yeah! I'll tell you all about him... er... roll the fic! Yaki slipped into the desk next to Seto in their Chemistry class. The teacher wasted no time in issuing her a textbook and a pile of homework then began the notes. Yaki practically snoozed through the molar relationships, then packed up her stuff to head to symphony practice. "You're my exchange student, aren't you?" she looked up to see the deep blue eyes of the CEO on her. "Yes..." Yaki frowned. "What's your last class of the day?" he asked. "French, in room 172." Yaki read off the back of her hand. "I'll pick you up there. Don't worry about finding me." Seto said as he stepped out of the room. Yaki looked at his retreating back in awe, then swung her messenger bag onto her shoulder and headed out of the room. About two hours later, Yaki walked out of room 172, French grammar swirling in her head. She was so occupied with "Je ne parle avec personne... Kepi parle avec tout le monde..." that she didn't notice Seto was standing there until she walked straight into him. "Oh, bonjour Seto! Comment ca va?" "Er, um, oui. Let's go." Seto looked the slightest bit bewildered.  
  
Kiba: *circles Raistlin, sword drawn*  
  
Raistlin: *attempts to zap her with lightning, but she dodges*  
  
Kiba: *turns herself into a tiger and tackles Raistlin*  
  
Basilisk: BREAK IT UP, BREAK IT UP!  
  
Raistlin: What?  
  
Kiba: Mrrrow?  
  
Basilisk: You have to stay alive for the next fic, everyone loves you!  
  
Raistlin: Wait a minute, on these character sheets Tasslehoff stole from you it says that Kiba has a Charisma of 10 and I have a Charisma of... 3. You expect us to fall for that?  
  
Basilisk: Er... no!! Really! *runs from lightning bolts* PLEASE REVIEW!! AHHHHH!!!! 


	3. What I Hate About You

Basilisk Eyes: * walks in, hair standing on end from last fic's lightning bolts. * Welcome back! Argent is alright now, Kiba and Raistlin have reluctantly made peace, and I'm ready to start the next chapter! Steven pissed off Raistlin and got Contagion cast on him, so... you do the disclaimer, Aryana.  
  
Aryana: Me?  
  
Basilisk: Sure, you're my muse!  
  
Aryana: Alright!  
  
DISCLAMER: Yu-Gi-Oh, Raistlin Majere, Fistandalius, Dragonlance, Nuitari, etc. are not BE's property. Neither is the Eagles song Already Gone or the Rolling Stones song Paint it Black. She owns Yaki, Kepi, Loco, the Flame Manipulator, a Del Rey guitar, an absolutely ancient Buffet trumpet, and a toothbrush. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
"THAT is your ride?!?!?" Yaki stood, her mouth agape.  
  
"What about it?" Seto Kaiba asked the American exchange student.  
  
"I didn't think my coming was a special occasion or anything..." Yaki looked puzzled.  
  
"Who said anything about a special occasion?" Seto looked at her strangely.  
  
"IT'S A LIMOUSINE!" Yaki clenched her fists at the obviousness.  
  
"So?" Seto looked down at her. "Get in. I don't want to stand on the sidewalk all day, Sandovska."  
  
"You're acting like a limousine is a completely normal, everyday thing." Yaki bit her lip.  
  
"It is. Get in the limo. Now." Seto growled at her. Maybe some of her personality came from her stubbornness, but right now it was just annoying him out of his mind.  
  
Yaki mumbled something about him being a stuck-up jerk as she climbed into the back of the limo. She fastened her seatbelt, then opened her trumpet case. She left the instrument inside its foam cushioning, but set her hands on it. A bright speck of flame lit in her subconscious then grew into a bonfire. A woman in flaming robes stepped out of it. "Something disturbs you, child?"  
  
"Yes, Flame Manipulator. It's... him." She made a mental jab toward Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Him!" she shrieked. "It's a High Priest of the Old Time, NOT allied with Bast!"  
  
"What? He's just a stuck-up Japanese jerk!" Yaki snarled. "And I'm stuck with him for six months!"  
  
"No way home?" the Manipulator inquired.  
  
"Correct." Yaki said sorrowfully. "I never would have came if I knew my host was such a jerk!"  
  
"Settle down. You thought Loco was a jerk when you met him too." She attempted to calm her.  
  
"Because he IS a jerk! But he's also my friend, unlike this idiot." Yaki snapped at the Manipulator. She picked her hands off her trumpet and slammed the top of the case down. The flame inside her flickered and died, and she leaned back into the seat. The palms of her hands were blackened, but she paid it no mind- that always happened when she communed with the flame spirit confined to her instrument. One day, maybe she'd understand everything about the enigma inside, but until then... the limo screeched to a stop outside of the Kaiba Mansion. Yaki looked out the window and couldn't help but gasp. No wonder he'd thought of a limo as being routine! Loco's house in Bloomfield Hills was nowhere near the size of this! She wiped her hands on her blue uniform pants, then walked out of the limo. She refused any help with her trumpet case or messenger bag as she walked up to the massive house. When they were within a stone's throw of the door, a little boy, perhaps nine years old, flung the door open and ran up to Seto.  
  
"Hi, big brother!" he grinned, then looked at Yaki. "Who's this?"  
  
"Yaki, this is my little brother, Mokuba." Seto said. "Mokuba, this is Yaki Sandovska. She's an exchange student who'll be staying with us for a few months."  
  
"Nice to meet you!" Yaki smiled at the little boy. She'd never had a little sister or brother- not like she'd WANT one, after what had happened to Loco...  
  
"Mokuba, I've been called to KaibaCorp, could you show Yaki around?" Seto ordered more than he requested.  
  
"Sure, big brother!" Mokuba said cheerily, then practically dragged Yaki inside. "I guess the bags that arrived earlier were yours. I put them up in one of the guestrooms. Do you want to go there first?"  
  
"That would be great, Mokuba." Yaki smoothed a lock of her blond-brown hair back out of her face. "I would like to put down my instrument and books."  
  
"Oh, you play two instruments?" Mokuba asked. "I saw a guitar case up there."  
  
"Yep, I play trumpet and guitar." Yaki adjusted the strap of her trumpet case, which was slipping down her shoulder. "Maybe I can teach you how to play guitar, if you want."  
  
"Cool! Can you play something?" he asked excitedly as they walked up the stairs.  
  
"As soon as I plug in my amp!" she laughed.  
  
"That's awesome!" he opened the door to a nice, if sparsely furnished, bedroom. The walls were white, the carpet was a camel color, and the molding was unvarnished wood. "I'm sorry if it's a bit lacking in color."  
  
"No worries." Yaki's eyes lit up. This was a virtual canvas for her scrapbook walls, just like she'd had at home... but this would be even better! "Now, where might I find an electrical outlet?"  
  
"Over there." Mokuba gestured to the socket on the wall.  
  
"Great, now I'll be able to keep Loco away from it when he has wire." Yaki grinned.  
  
"What?" Mokuba asked as she unpacked her amp.  
  
"Loco, my best friend. His real name is James." She ran a pick over the strings of her assembled guitar, creating a harmonious chord. She frowned, then adjusted her B string. "He lit his room on fire once when he stuck some wire into an electrical outlet. Now, what do you want to hear? I'm pretty good at classic rock."  
  
"I dunno..." Mokuba shrugged. "Just play anything you want."  
  
"OK... let's try this." She set her left hand in a G chord and began to strum.  
  
(this is NOT my property! This is an Eagles song!)  
  
"Well, I heard some people talking just the other day, and they said you were going to put me on a shelf Well I've got some news for you, And you'll soon find out it's true, And then you'll have to eat your lunch all by yourself.  
  
'cause I'm all....ready gone... and I'm fee...ling strong... I will sing.... this vict'ry song... woohoohoo, my my, woohoohoo.  
  
The letter that you wrote me, Made me stop and wonder why, But I guess you felt like you had to set things right, Just remember this my girl, When you look up in the sky, You can see the stars and still not see the light, That's right.  
  
And I'm all...ready gone, and I'm fee...ee...eeling strong, I will si...ing this vict'ry song, 'coz I'm already gone.  
  
Well, I know it wasn't you who held me down, Heaven knows it wasn't you who set me free So oftentimes it happens, That we live our lives in chains, That we never even know we have the key  
  
Me, I'm all...ready gone, and I'm fee...ee...eeling strong, I will sing this vict'ry song, 'coz I'm al...ready gone.  
  
'Coz I'm al...ready gone, and I'm fee...ee...eeling strong, I will si....ing this vict'ry song, coz I'm al...ready gone.  
  
Yes, I'm already gone, already gone (awright, nighty night) Already gone, already gone..."  
  
Later that night, when Seto came home, Mokuba was fast asleep in his bedroom and the only sound in the house was a tortured F minor chord and Yaki's voice singing, "I see a red door and I want to paint it black..." He sighed and walked up the stairs to his own room.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Basilisk: OK, just a few author's notes here... First, I'm sorry about the formatting on the first two chapters. My unedited versions were put up instead of the edited ones, and the screwy formatting is a direct consequence of that. Second, I appreciate the lesson on paragraph structure. However, unless your name is Mr. Krisniski and you are a ninth grade literature teacher, you don't need to teach me these things. Third, all you accusing me of being a "Mary Sue", have you ever thought about Yaki's opinion? She is the most stubborn thirteen-year old genius this side of Alpha Centurai...  
  
Logic Demon: HYPOTHESIS NOT BASED ON FACT!  
  
Basilisk: Oh, shut up. It's creative license. And, to continue... she has a crush on Loco.  
  
Yaki: DO NOT!!! *hits Basilisk with a copy of Dalamar the Dark*  
  
Basilisk: What did I just say? Well, review, tell me what I can do better, and remember, nothing up this sleeve, nothing up the other!  
  
Yaki: *shakes her violently*  
  
Basilisk: *plot twists begin to cascade out of sleeves* Egads! 


End file.
